You Love Me
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Set after "Unbroken." Lovino's being stalked by a man who has... Problems. He has it in his head that Lovino loves him as much as he loves Lovino, and that he's afraid to admit it, because of Francis Bonnefoy- his master. The thought of it being any other way is unthinkable to him. Probably not for the overly religious. Rated for, stalking, homo-erotic thoughts, and homosexual sex.
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Especially in this fic. There's going to be a big of religious-bashing in this.

I just felt like writing something like this... I'm not... Exactly sure why. OC, 'cause I can't really see anyone of the characters as the stalking type... Besides Prussia, but... That's a different story. And Belarus, but again...

This won't be very long. Two or three chapters, I think.  
And again, this is a sequel to "Unbroken," but you don't need to read "American Slave" to understand everything.  
APHAPHAPH Lovino Vargas. Lo-vi-no Var-gas. What a beautiful man. It's a shame that he's not a free man.

Then, he wouldn't be Lovino Vargas. That beautiful man would be mine!

I first met him in a convenant store only about ten minutes away by foot from where he lives. He... Had that man with him, though. He had that man with him during the the first year when Lovino "moved" here.

When I say "moved," I mean, by force. He's a slave, you see? But, it's okay. I'll save him from his chains, and we can live together, happily married.

I already have his wedding ring, and wedding dress. I have everything ready for his new life, and he's going to be so happy! I'll make him the happiest human alive!

It's a shame, though. It's a shame that he isn't pure. But that's not his fault.

He was raped, by that man.

That disgusting, perverted man.

I've watched him before. I watched him rape my Lovino, multiple times.

I don't care if it's considered "legal." He's my fiance!

I can see love in his eyes, whenever he's here. I can tell that he was too shy to admit it, but I can see it.

After about a year of being bought by that... He was "allowed" to come and go as pleased. If that doesn't prove his love- ah, he's here!

"Hello, Lovino! Welcome! Are you running an errand for Francis, again?" It's like poison, just saying that man's name!

Lovino smiled at me, and that look is in his eyes, again! "Yeah. Francis forgot to get milk on our last trip to the grocery store."

"He seems to need milk, a lot." How "coincidental."

"Well, he cooks a lot of food for our meals."

"Yeah? Well, you know the price. Would you need change?"

"Just a little, today."

"Alright. So, how are you?"

"Good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Especially since you're here! "And how's Francis doing?" Dead, I hope.

"He's doing pretty good, I think." Damn it. "Thanks, Romain."

"Come back real soon, Lovino!"

He smirked. "I'm sure I will." And with that, he leaves.

Now, what was I- oh, right. He's free to come and go whenever... Francis... Needs something. That means that, he could always run, and never come back, but he stays!

I think that's proof enough! The love that I can sense in his eyes, and the fact that he won't run away from France, just proves it!

There's more, though! My name is "Romain," and Lovino is from Romano! I know that that sounds like a coincidence, but I don't believe that! I think that's proof that we are meant to be! I believe that we were chosen by God himself, don't you? I mean, it's just so obvious!

Lovino Fournier... I can't wait for that day when we're together, without some pervert in our way.  
APHAPHAPH The next chapter will be a lot creepier... Just a little warning for you people. 


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Especially in this fic. There's going to be a biT of religious-bashing in this.  
APHAPHAPH I can hear him moan, when I touch his nipples, bite his neck, and especially when I run my hand down in between his legs, and stroke him until he's hard. My other hand is going under him, and slipping themselves inside of him.

His moans are so loud, now! He hugs my neck and moans in my ear. He tells me how much he loves me, and how good I make him feel. He spreads his legs far apart for me. He begs me to fill him with my cock-!

Damn it... He's so beautiful, so I couldn't stop my self. Francis is about to rape my beautiful Lovino again, and I can't do anything about it!

At least he's closing his eyes, and pretending that it's me, slipping inside of him. It's a shame that he can't moan out my name anymore. His legs are so spread out for me, or... What he's imagining is me.

I can't practically hear him moaning, still. I can tell that he's trying to enjoy it, while trying to make his master think that he does, as well. (It's not like it would make the pervert finish any quicker, though. Sadistic bastard. I've seen those welts on Lovino's back! And that scar...)

I can't... Keep my hand off... He's so arousing, with the faces he's making. He won't have to pretend for much longer, now. I will let him know that I return his feelings for me!

I just have to do it whenever that perverted PARASITE isn't around! But that's okay. I can wait. I am a patient man, after all. I've waited a little more than a year to get Lovino. I can wait a little bit longer.

He screams, and cums all over my hand! (Or, what he was thinking to be, my hand.) Beautiful... I'm sure it taste... Well, I can't even imagine what he would taste like.

I should get home and compose his love letter, before I get angry by Francis- that bastard- cumming inside of, and then hugging MY Lovino! Just thinking about it...

Well, Francis has to leave for work tomorrow, so Lovino will be all alone. (Again, if that doesn't prove his love towards me..!) I can call him tomorrow, and tell him then!

This will be perfect!

APHAPHAPH This was going to be one long chapter, but I decided on cutting it here and making more chapters, instead of a few long ones. Why? Because I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Aw. I just realized something. The admins on AFF took down "Unbroken" for reasons I couldn't check because I didn't have the Internet! Too bad~! You're going to have to search somewhere else. )= Oh well. I was going to give up on AFF, but I like pissing the people who made me feel insecure about my life, off.

(Though, most of the stress was coming from living with my dad. Living with your boyfriend, and him only, is AWESOME! XD)

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Especially in this fic. There's going to be a bit of religious-bashing in this.

This will be put into two parts. They're both the same story, only one, is Romain's point of view, and the other part is in Lovino's point of view.

And no, I have NOT been stalked before... I don't think, and I hope not to be. I'm actually getting these "feelings" from some anime and manga that had similar situations with a stalker stalking a girl, or boy... Some, I can't remember the name of...  
APHAPHAPH Francis is leaving, soon! I can call Lovino, and tell him what we've both been wanting to say for a while, now! When Francis leaves, he usually leaves for a few days.

He's making Lovino give him a kiss goodbye... I'm going to KILL HIM!

...I should calm down. Everything will be perfect, soon. I have EVERYTHING that we're going to need. Francis is leaving, now. There's a pay-phone near by. It's not close enough, so I can see Lovino's reaction, but I already know what his reaction will be. I can already see the relief on his face when I tell him that his feelings for me are not one-sided.

Lovino will delete the calling history, so Francis won't even know! I know he will. He doesn't want to get more scars on his back, does he? No. Nobody wants that.

It's ringing. I have few coins, in case this first one doesn't work. It's a big house, after all. It will take some running around, until he-

"Allo?"* It's him!

"Ah- All- I mean, hello. Is Lovino Vargas there?" There was a short pause.

"Who is this?"

"I-I just wanted you to know that I love you, too."

"...Did Francis hire you to say this, or something?"

"No!" Damn it. Calm down... "No, he didn't. I seriously love you, and I'll do whatever I can to get you away from that bastard. I already have everything we'll need."

He hangs up, after that. I guess he's still shy about his feelings. That's okay. I understand. I will wait for him to come around, and I'll be calling him on a daily basis, until he does.

aphaphaph

Second day. "Hello, is this Lovino Vargas?"

"Are you the same person from last night?"

"Ah- Yes, I am."

"What the hell. Who are you?"

"You don't have to pretend to not know, love. I'll take care of Francis, soon. We'll be very happy, together."

He hangs up, again. I guess he is still too shy.

aphaphaph

Third day, I called, but he didn't pick up. Nobody did. I know that there are maids in the house, but neither one of them picked up the phone. I left a message for him. I'll try again, later. I have gifts to send to him, anyway.

I think I'll send one gift, every few hours or so. I already left some flowers, and a letter in front of the door, for him. A maid grabs them, and gives the gifts to him. (He was waiting inside of the bedroom.)

I think I'll send chocolates, next...

aphaphaph (Lovino's POV)

Francis is going to be away for a few days. Great. Three and a half boring days. I wish that I could come with, but at least he trusts me enough to stay, now.

Of course, he should. I don't want to leave. I truly love my master. How many slaves can admit to that? Okay, I'm not saying that I did admit it to Francis, but I do love him.

And the phone's ringing. Great. Well, the phone is in the other room. I might as well pick it up myself.

"Allo?" Francis told me to pick up the phone and say that. If the person starts speaking French, then I have to say "une seconde,"* and get one of the maids.

"Ah- All, I mean, hello." English. Great. I get to stick around. "Is Lovino Vargas there?" ...Huh?

"Who is this?"

"I-I just wanted you to know that I love you, too." What?! And, what's with the "too?" What kind of sick joke...

"...Did Francis hire you to say this, or something?"

"No!"

"Jesus!" I almost dropped the phone in surprise. He didn't have to scream in my ear!

"No, he didn't. I seriously love you, and I'll do whatever I can to get you away from that bastard." What bastard? "I already have everything we'll need." What is he talking about?!

I sigh, hang up, and groan on my way to the kitchen. Stupid prank-callers. I may have been... Bought, but I can honestly say that I have more of a life than they'll ever have!

I kind of hope that Francis DID hire him, though. That would be a funny story to tell, once he gets back.

aphaphaph

The phone rings the next day. I pick it up, relunctantly.

"Hello, is this Lovino Vargas?" Great.

"Are you the same person from last night?" Who pranks the same place, twice? Seriously...

"Ah- Yes, I am."

"What the hell. Who are you?"

"You don't have to pretend to not know, love." What?! "I'll take care of Francis, soon." What does he... What is he talking about? "We'll be very happy, together."

I slam the phone down, at that. What the hell is WRONG with this man?! Francis, come home soon.

aphaphaph

The phone's ringing again, today. I asked everyone to let the machine take the messages. I can hear his damn voice.

"Hello again, Lovino. I love you. I can't wait for our wedding." What..? "I already covered your dress, and your ring. I know that you are going to love both of them." What? "I hope to see you soon. I love you. Bye."

What... The hell was that? I'm... Going to lock myself in the bedroom.

About a minute later, and the doorbell rings. Shit! I can't go over there, but the maids...

"Lovino? Where are you?"

One of them is calling out for me. Should I answer her? I'm sure she'll check the bedroom, first, since I'm usually asleep during the middle of the day.

Sure enough, she knocks on the door. "Lovino?" She's carrying a bouquet of roses. "These came for you."

"F-From who?" I didn't mean to stutter...

"I'm not sure, but there's a note with it, in the roses."

"Alright. I'll take it." I take the bouquet from her, and took the note out. I'm not going to read it, yet. I'll let Francis take a look at it, first.

"Um, do you want me to put these in water?"

I shake my head. "No, don't worry about it. Thank you." I smile, to reassure her. A fake smile, but a smile, nonetheless. She smiled back, before leaving.

I toss the roses on the desk, drew the curtains over the windows, and curled up on the bed.

Francis should be home soon. Any minute now... Please, hurry the fuck up, damn it... 


	4. Chapter 4

FIRST CHAPTER POSTED OF 2013!  
I got another puppy! Her name is Luna, and she will be carrying Spiker's babies when she gets bigger~!  
Also, I won Persona 3 FES, and started playing Persona 4. I'm only here right now, because of anime on Saturday into Sunday nights/morning.

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Especially in this fic. There's going to be a bit of religious-bashing in this.

POV, NARRATIVE... I'm sorry for the delay. I was having trouble, deciding where to go with this. ^^;  
APHAPHAPH Francis was shaking in confusion, anger, and the feeling of disappointment. He had a letter in his hand. He found it by the bouquet of slowly wilting flowers on his desk.

'I assume that you'll get rid of this letter before Francis comes back, later tonight. I have everything ready for our marriage. It will be wonderful! We can talk about adoption, and move back to Romano.

Francis won't have to know! It will be great! I love you so much, and I know that you love me! I can see it in your eyes! I know that this soundss sappy, but it's true. I'll get you, when you're "napping." We will be married, by tonight. I can't wait until Francis is gone from our life!

I'll see you tonight, Lovino!'

The letter didn't have a name to it at the end. Francis didn't know what he did to make Lovino run away. And to get married to a man who wouldn't give his name in a love letter.

He thought that he was giving Lovino everything he wanted. He loves Lovino, and he thought that Lovino, at least liked him. Surely, Lovino knew that he couldn't get married without his master's permission.

The thing is, Francis doesn't know if he would give Lovino permission to get married. He wants Lovino to be happy, but he knew that he would be a jealous mess, to see Lovino with another man. He was already shaking in an envy-filled rage.

He could at least hire a bounty hunter to find Lovino, so he could ask him why he would leave without saying anything.

Okay, so Lovino is Francis' slave. Normally, he would have every reason to want to leave, but Lovino is barely treated as a slave, anymore. Francis loves him, to the point where he's afraid of freeing him of his slavery. He was afraid that Lovino would run away from him, forever.

Well, a bounty hunter will get him back. He was afraid of having Lovino hate him for life, but at least he would know why Lovino would run away like this.  
aphaphaph Romain ran his fingers through Lovino's hair. "Wake up, Lovino." He cooed lovingly. "You have to get up, to get ready."

Lovino, once he was awake, sat up right away. "Francis, this..." He stopped himself when he noticed that he wasn't in the bedroom. He didn't know where he was.

"Good morning, Lovino! You're a heavy sleeper, though I knew that, already. I also needed to cover your face with a chloroform-soaked rag, but I didn't want to surprise you and alarm the maids."

Lovino scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He turned to see who he was in the room with. "Romain?! Why am I... Where... Why are you... What... The hell is going on?!"

"Calm down, Lovino." Romain placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders. "I know what you think about me. I got everything ready. All you have to do, is wear your dress, and walk down the room, and we can leave France forever."

"What?!" Lovino stood up. "What the hell are-" He stopped himself, when he noticed a white (and admittedly, beautiful) dress, standing on the other side of the room.

"I know that this is going way too fast. I tried to talk to you, and send hints during work, but it's hard to contact you with that perverted bastard around."

"Perverted..." You mean Francis?! Where is he, anyway?!"

Romain chuckled. "You don't need to worry about him anymore. I've been waiting for Francis to leave for a few days on his "working trips," so I could plant bombs under his house."

"You WHAT?!"

"It's all for us! I'll call some friends, and they'll make the bombs go off. Francis will die, and we'll be married!"

"What the fuck is wrong..." His eyes widened. "You were the one who was stalking me... Why?!"

"Stalking?" Romain repeated in a chuckle. "I care about you. I spent so much time, and money, just to get this far. I love you so much."

"I barely even know you! YOU barely know ME!"

"I know enough about you! I know where your scar is- which I can get people to fix.(1) I know what damage Francis did to your back, and your foot! I know what your body looks like- what your face when you orgasm looks like."

Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to vomit. He had to think. This person obviously has a lot of problems, if he was serious about everything he was saying.

"What's with that look? I can tell that you feel the same way about me. You always have this loving look in your eyes, whenever you're around me. So, why do you look so disgusted?"

'What is he...' He shook his head, as if to stop that thought. "I just don't want to marry a murderer. I won't get married to you, knowing that you will kill a man afterwards."

Romain sighed in relief. "Oh, is that all? Well, that's not a big problem. We can go to America for our honeymoon, and get everything legal there. We won't have to worry about Francis for the rest of our lives."

Lovino smiled nervously. "This is just... So soon."

He had to shut his questions up, for now. He could play along. He just needs to waste time, until the bounty hunter that Francis hires this time, finds him.

"I know. I know it is, but we should still hurry. Everyone's waiting on us."

'"Everyone?!" Who's "everyone?!"'

"I'll leave, so you can put on your dress, without me peaking before the wedding actually starts."

"Okay. Just, leave, so I can do that." He bit his lip. 'That sounded a little too forced, dammit...'

Fortunately for him, Romain smiled, and left Lovino alone, in the room with the custom-made dress.

'How much time can I waste? 'Probably not much. Dammit, bounty hunter. Hurry up...'

He stared at the dress for a while. It was truly beautiful. The "bust area" wasn't there, so he wouldn't have to worry about filling the empty space. The lace around the neck, and the lace on the sleeves, were designed to look like lillies. The veil, on closer inspection, had the same design.

He sighed, and took his current clothes off. He threw them by a vent, hoping that it would help the dogs get his scent, somehow. (Assuming that dogs would be used.)

He was careful, when removing the dress from the stand, as though it was a priceless, glass item on display at a museum. He wasn't sure how he was going to put it on, by himself, but he would have to try.

'What is he doing for flowers?' He wondered, curious but not worried. 'You're about to get married to someone who you barely know, dammit. How the fuck did this even happen?!'

There was a knock on the door, and an unfamiliar voice called out. "Are you almost done? It's almost time."

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready." He relunctantly opened the door. The veil already covered his face- to hide it. He was led to a couple of giant doors.

He was pretty sure that the person- whoever he was- was trying to talk to him, but he could only hear his heart beating in his ears.

He was handed a bouquet of white roses, and the doors opened. 'This is... Weird...' He started walking down the giant hall. The doors were closed behind him. The music was almost as loud as his heart beats.

Lovino couldn't help the tears falling down his partially hidden face.  
APHAPHAPH The next chapter is going to be the last, I think... Unless something like this happens again, where I find a good place to end the chapter early, and continue on with the next one. 


	5. Epilogue

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Especially in this fic. There's going to be a bit of religious-bashing in this.

Goddammit... (1) It's called "skin grafting," I think. Eighty percent of my boyfriend's body was burned, so they had to graft, stretch, and take skin from his feet. They're still making appointments for that, and it happened twenty-two years ago.

POV NARRATIVE, again. Also, the first part is happening during the beginning of the chapter before this, before Lovino woke up.  
APHAPHAPH "Come on, girls..." Rainier held up a shirt to his three dog's noses. He was hired to look for Lovino Vargas, Francis Bonnefoy's slave. He was doing it alone, because Francis only wanted to ask the man a question.

His dogs started sniffing around, and was soon on a set trail. Rainier smirked to himself. "Good girls!" He started chasing his dogs to where ever they were taking him.  
aphaphaph Lovino was about to get married, to some man that he barely even knew.

'How did this happen to me? And why? Obviously, Romain is a nut-job, but still, why me?'

His legs suddenly gave out from under him, and he was on his knees. Almost everyone in the church (all of them were either Romain's family, or friends) gasped, and stood up from where they were sitting.

The man, who was walking with him (he assumed that he was Romain's father) squatted down to his level. "Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything? Water?"

Lovino shook his head. "N-No, I'm fine. I'm just very nervous about..." He paused for a moment. He could hear dogs barking from outside. 'About damn time...'

There were suddenly gun shots from outside of the building. everybody in the room, including Romain, tried looking for a place to hide behind, and duck. Lovino crawl to safety, even though he knew that this was for him.

A man, with long, black hair, literally kicked the door open. "I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't get the door to unlock any other way."

Three bloodhound dogs ran past him, and tackled Lovino to the ground. They held him down, while Rainier walked towards them. "Good girls!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Romain came out from his hiding spot, and stood up. "Get away from my Lovino!"

"Your Lovino?" I don't know if you're aware of this, but Lovino Vargas is a slave, which means that he's owned by someone. I'm getting paid good money to take him back to who I assume is his master."

"Wait!" Lovino tried lifting his head, but one of the dogs slammed it back down to the ground. "He planted bombs under Francis' house! He'll kill Francis, if he doesn't marry me!"

Everyone, besides Romain, and Rainier, gasped again, and muttered quietly to themselves. Rainier pointed one of his two guns at Romain. "Sick'em."

One of the dogs left Lovino's side, and instead, ran right towards Romain, before tackling him down to the ground. "You'll be judged against the wrath of God himself!" Romain screamed.

Rainier paused for a second to think about what he just heard, in case he heard wrong. "...What are you talking about?"

"God chose Lovino to be my spouse! Lovino is from Romano, and my name is Romain. They are similar, in both spelling, and pronounciation. Lovino was sent to France, so we could meet! Plus, I can tell that it was "love at first sight," for the both of us! He always have love in his eyes, whenever he sees me!"

"What?!" Lovino snapped suddenly, before trying to take back what he just said.

"Uh-huh. So, you ARE aware that a lot of slaves are from Romano, because of the Mafia, right? And does Lovino agree to everything you just said?"

"Of course, he-"

"Fuck no!"

"D- what?"

"You are a crazy bastard who sells me milk every now and again. The only reason to why we are this far, is because you said that you were going to kill Francis. I had to tell you that I won't marry a murderer, just to keep him alive."

Rainier casually walked towards Romain, while they were talking. Romain seemed to not have paid attention to him, thouhg. "But, he raped you, many times- I saw it!" Lovino winced at that. "Hell, he took you last night!"

Lovino took a deep breath, to calm himself down, before talking again. "I wanted that. Things are different, now. I'm not going to bother explaining everything to you, but I... I love him, a lot."

Romain's eyes widen. A million thoughts went through his head, of what he saw, when he saw Francis, and Lovino, together. He didn't even notice his hands being cuffed behind his back. Though, he calmed down, when he thought of the "obvious" answer.

"You have a case of stockholm syndrome."

"Maybe, but you don't see me trying to change it. I didn't even deny it to myself, once I was gathering feelings of just liking, and trusting him." He said, truthfully. "If you give me the choice to run away, and never coming back, or stay, and even going as far as marrying Francis, I would stay."

'He lied to me?! N-No, he's just saying this, to protect himself. HE'S the one, with the master, after all.'

"There you go." Rainier forced Romain to stand up. "You are under arrest, for attempting to marry an owned man, who is owned by someone else. Hell, even IF he wasn't someone elses slave, you would be arrested for attempting to force marriage on someone who doesn't want to marry you, or even love you, back."

"Wha- you can't do this! It's against God's word! Plus, you're not even a police officer!"

"I AM a bounty hunter, though, and you are trying to get in the way of my bounty hunting."

Rainier ordered his dogs to get off of Lovino, by tilting his head to the side. He pushed Romain to the side, and took out another pair of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You know, just in case you were just saying those things, to get away without bondage."

Lovino placed his arms behind his back, for Rainier. He just wanted to get this over with, and go back home. His wrists were cuffed together, and he was forced to stand up.

"Wait a second..." He kicked the heels that he was forced to wear with the dress, off. "Fucking heels..."

"Come on." Rainier forced both of them to go outside. "I had to chase my dogs by foot, to get Lovino, so that means that we have to travel about an hour by foot, if we walk. Unless, you want me to call Francis, and see if he can pick us up?"

"Yes- I would love to, but I don't have any money on me."

He chuckled. "That's okay. I'll just have Francis pay me back that dime that I'll be using for the phone. Well, actually, he'll only need to take you home, if he'll take the money he owes me with him. The nearest Police Station isn't far away."

"Thank you. Oh my God, thank you so much!"

"No problem. Again, I'm getting paid for this. I'll need Francis' phone number, by the way."

"Oh, right. It's..."

"Great! We'll go to the Police Station, first. He can pick you up from there, while this bastard..." He shook Romain's shoulder. "Is behind bars~! Everybody who counts, wins!"

'Francis hired a very happy, and strange man.'

"Lovino..." Romain finally spoke up. "I don't understand how you could have such strong feeling for that pervert, but um... I can make you so much happier. I know I can. You can't tell me that the love in your eyes, wasn't love."

Lovino sighed. "I still have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, but maybe, I had "love in my eyes," because we would always be talking about Francis. Actually, I think you should actually be commited to a hospital, instead of being sent to jail. You are OBVIOUSLY insane."

'W-What?' Romain's thoughts were being shattered. '"Insane?" HE'S the one, who's insane! He wants to marry his master! He...'

"I'll just let the police deal with the details on that."

Romain wasn't going to give up. "I would make you so much happier, you know..." At this point, Lovino wasn't even paying attention at this point. Everything Romain said, fell on two pairs of deaf ears. aphaphaph Lovino still had his hands cuffed behind his back, even when they got to the Police Station. Romain was being transferred to a mental institution, because he made his own world in his head.

Lovino figured that they would be able to pry into his past, or whatever made him look at everything the way he wants to make it. He was pretty positive that he wouldn't see Romain, for at least a half a decade.

Rainier was sitting on the seat next to him, also waiting for Francis to arive and pay him. They were both pretty quiet, once they got to the station.

His popped his head up, every time someone came into the room. He had to wait fifteen minutes, so far. He was getting very anxious to see Francis, again.

"Lovino?"

Lovino gasped, and jumped out of the chair by that voice alone. "Francis!" He bumped against Francis' body, seeing how he couldn't hug him. Francis held him, arms-length apart.

"Mon Dieu, Lovino. Vous etes si beau."* His pupils scanned Lovino's dress-covered body multiple times. "I am so sorry for destroying your marriage, but I want to know why you would just, run away like that."

"I didn't run. I was sort of drugged, and kidnapped."

"What do you mean by "sort of?"

Lovino shrugged. "Romain was going to blow up your house. He planted bombs under it, whenever you would be away, on business."

Francis raised his eyebrows in shock. "Romain?"

Lovino started crying. "I almost married him. He had this... Sick, and confusing idea that I was in love with him. I was going to tell you, when you got home, but he, well..."

"Where is he now?"

"The police are sending him to a hospital. I don't know what it's called, whatever he has, but I really don't care. I just want to go home."

"So, I suppose you wouldn't want to keep that drses, then?"

Lovino shook his head. "Donate it. I don't want to see it, ever again."

"Aw~! But you're so pretty, with that beautiful dress on!"

"Well, then..." He blushed. "You're gonna have to get me a dress, twice as beautiful as this one." He mumbled, though Francis could understand every word his said.

Francis smiled softly. "I am going to pay this man, and then we can go home. Okay?"

"Hey, Francis?"

"Hm?"

"Um... Why are people obsessed with having me?"

"Well, humans wants what they can't have, first of all. Though, I'm sure your golden eyes, and your beauty, has a lot to do with it, as well."

That made Lovino blush even harder. "You know, the thing, with the dress twice as beautiful... Actually, nevermind."

Francis chuckled. "I know." He leaned over, to give Lovino a kiss. "I missed you."

Lovino looked away. "I... Missed you too."

"Though, if I get a dress twice as beautiful as this one, than I'll have to get a ring that's twice as beautiful, as well."

"Wh-What?!" Francis walked away, to pay for the bounty. Lovino didn't know if he was serious, or not... But, he's hoping that Francis was serious.

He really does want to marry Francis, someday.  
APHAPHAPH Damn. I don't really know about this ending. I might have something to follow this, rather it's within "American Slave," or a separate fic.

And seeing the polls, I guess the sequel to "Conquered" wins! Yay~! Unless someone votes for something else within my sleep.  
For now, it's 4:15 in the morning. It's night-night time... 


End file.
